KthePikmin
Kaspar is one of this community's most popular people. He started in 2012, but didn't get recognized until 2014. He has two Kirby fcs called Steph and Honeycutt. He also has a Sonic fc called Dar, a shrew who wears spongy armor that resembles pancakes. He pairs Rosalina and Lubba (both from Super Mario Galaxy) together, because like most of the people here, he's weird. He also accepts Oobi (see the Oobi page), Ruff Ruffman from Fecth McRuff!, Lubba, Fred Fredburger from Billy and Mandy, Bigley, Rancid Rabbit from CatDog, NOT Johnny Test, and Mr. Salt from Blue's Clues as his lords and saviors. But unlike MarioIsCoo, he doesn't cut off his TO KEEP PAGE KID FRIENDLY just to please his gods. Kaspar also has a Maxwell plushie, making him a true scribbler. He plays a lot of Tomodachi Life (Well, technically, his brother plays a lot of Tomodachi Life.). The song of his people Here I come, rougher than the rest of them The best of them, tougher than leather You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle I'd rather flex my muscles I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath First test, feel the right, than the worst's left Born on an island in the heavens The blood of my ancestors flows inside me My duty is to save the flower From evil deterioration I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instincts Are the elements that keep me going I am fighting my own mission Nothing's gonna stand in my way I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny Here I come, rougher than the rest of them The best of them, tougher than leather You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle I'd rather flex my muscles I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath First test, feel the right, than the worst's left I have no such things as weak spots Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him This alliance has a purpose This partnership is only temporary I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest In the wilderness with the ruggedness Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the blow thrower Independent flower, Magical Emerald holder I'll give you the coldest shoulder My spikes go through boulders That's why I stay a loner I was born by myself, I don't need a posse I get it on by myself, advisories get shelved He likes Knuckles the Echidna. A lot.Category:Scribblers